


Boarding Now

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Intercrural Sex, Language Kink, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Sibling Incest, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Planes suck. His family sucks. This whole reunion thing sucks too. He hopes Mao’s having fun back home with the manga he got him and enjoying the spicy books he slipped in between volumes of shounen sports series. Spending New Years with his Maa-kun sounds so much better than being forced to go along with family traditions and rituals. They could have done a shrine visit on new year’s day, maybe he could have convinced Mao to wear a kimono, he looks to hot in traditional clothes.Instead he’s stuck with Rei. Which could be worse, at least he kind of likes him again now. Sort of.Or - Ritsu gets tipsy on the flight to Romania for New Years and can't keep his hands to himselfNow with a second chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before writing this I never thought I would have to research the business class seat layout on Japan to Romania flights nor the drinking age on board international flights but here we are. Rich vamp boys aren’t gunna be travelling economy after all.

Glancing at the flight map in front of him for the third time in as many minutes, Ritsu sighs heavily. Flying is boring. There’s no good movies in the entertainment line up, even in business class he feels cramped and while the food they’re served is alright, it isn’t particularly satisfying. Unfortunately asking for a sip of the air hosts’ blood, even jokingly, is a no-go. All he can do is sit here, watch the image of the plane on the screen slowly creep towards Europe and pretend he’s enjoying the wine they’re serving. At least they’re giving him wine, not that he really likes the taste and he’d copied Rei’s order to sound like he knew what he was talking about, but the buzz is nice.

 Planes suck. His family sucks. This whole reunion thing sucks too. He hopes Mao’s having fun back home with the manga he got him and enjoying the spicy books he slipped in between volumes of shounen sports series. Spending New Years with his Maa-kun sounds so much better than being forced to go along with family traditions and rituals. They could have done a shrine visit on new year’s day, maybe he could have convinced Mao to wear kimono, he looks to hot in traditional clothes.

Instead he’s stuck with Rei. Which could be worse, at least he kind of likes him again now. Sort of. Rei can help protect him from the members of their family who he really doesn’t like too, which is all of them if he’s being honest (but some are worse than others). Tipping the last of his glass down his throat and chasing it with a bite of cookie he looks to the side.

Eyes closed, chair partially reclined and blanked pulled up to his chest, he gives off the appearance that he’s sleeping. Ritsu’s pretty sure he’s not, most of the cabin is and the lights are turned off, but given their body clocks, it would be strange for either of them to fall asleep right now. Is this always how boring Rei is on planes? Has his meal then pretends to sleep for the rest of the flight? Dumb. He supposes he does usually fly alone but this time he isn’t alone. Ritsu’s here and Ritsu’s kind of tipsy and Ritsu could really do with some attention right now.

Well if Rei’s so determined to pretend he’s sleeping, he’ll just have to test how dedicated to that he really is. Leaning over to rest his body weight on the divider between their seats, he sneaks his left hand under Rei’s blanket. Bless their seating layout for allowing this, it’s like whoever booked their tickets knew.

It’s a little difficult to undo a fly with one hand when you can’t see what’s going on but he’s faced harder challenges. It’s commendable that Rei keeps up the act as he works his pants open, even going as far as to disguise lifting his hips so Ritsu can slide them partially off as a change in sleeping position. Rei knows exactly what he’s doing and he’s going along with it. Knowing how easily they could be caught lights a fire in him, can Rei stay quiet enough to let them get away with this? There are so many people around who could find out, a host could walk down the corridor at any second, it’s thrilling.

There’s a catch in Rei’s breathing as his hand wraps around his cock, still soft in his hand he knows it won’t take long to rise to the occasion. Rei loves disgusting depraved stuff like this, if anything he’s worse than Ritsu is. Leaning over further he presses his lips to Rei’s ear, there’s one way to get him going faster than anything else and just this once, Ritsu’s going to indulge him early.

“Come on Onii-chan, get hard for me.” His voice is a low whisper, just loud enough for Rei to hear and almost as soon as he’s spoken _the word,_ he feels Rei’s cock twitch in his hand. As easy as ever. This is going to be fun.

Slowly pumping his length he becomes very aware of how visible his movements are under the blanket, Rei’s not even fully hard yet and they’re risking being caught. All it would take is one person in the aisle next to them waking up and looking over. Ritsu can feel his own cock coming to life, his pants growing tight as he feels the weight of Rei’s dick in his hand and thinks about how they’re surrounded.

It doesn’t take long for Rei to be standing tall and proud in his hand, the only thing betraying his peacefully sleeping façade. Pushing down his foreskin he thumbs over his head, watching Rei’s face keenly for any sign of reaction. He knows he’s sensitive, that he’s always so weak to stuff like this but Rei’s apparently very determined. He can only pull one short, shuddering breath from him. That’s okay, he’ll just have to work harder.

Leaning over once more, he starts to work the full length of Rei’s cock again, picking up speed as he does, determined to get a moan or a gasp out of him.

“Look at you getting hard while surrounded by so many people.” He smiles wickedly as he whispers in Rei’s ear. “Disgusting. You’re so gross, _Onii-chan_ , getting off from your little brother jerking you off. Anyone could see, anyone could hear. Ah~ but you love that don’t you?”

It does the trick, kind of. The little sigh he gets from Rei isn’t nearly as much of a response as he wants, but it’s still something. His expression shows concentration now, eyes shut tighter as it obviously gets harder to pretend he’s just sleeping. There’s a crew call button in reach and it is tempting to press it, to take his hand off of Rei for just long enough to tell the host it was a mistake, he didn’t need them and watch Rei suffer, knowing only a thin plane blanket stands between his rock hard dick and the unsuspecting host.

He comes close to doing it but as his ministrations see Rei’s teeth sinking into his lip, his chest starting to rise and fall faster, he can’t do it. He doesn’t want to take his hands off Rei for one second. He wants to make him fall apart. Fuck, it sucks that they can’t actually fuck here, he wants him inside him so bad. It hasn’t even been that long since he last had him but it feels like an eternity. As soon as they land he’s dragging him into the airport bathrooms. This flight is so long, he deserves a reward.

His own cock longs to be touched, aching and neglected in his pants all he can do is drop a hand to his crotch, clumsily rubbing through his jeans with his right hand. He should have put his own blanket over him before starting this. He didn’t really think about that, then again he didn’t really think at all. No one normal would think this is a good idea. Then again, they’re not exactly normal are they?

Rei’s reactions are getting more obvious now, his hand grips the arm rest tightly and his breathing is so obvious and loud. Louder still is the sound of Ritsu’s hand around his cock, jerking him off desperately, eager to see if he can get a moan as he cums, eager to see Rei try to keep his expression neutral as his body’s wracked with pleasure. He’s sure someone must have noticed and is sitting there pretending to ignore them. Or perhaps they’re into it? Painfully aroused themselves and just waiting for Rei and Ritsu to finish so they can run to the bathroom and relieve themself.

Self control beginning to wear out, Rei’s hips start to rock into his hand. His movements are so lewd, so honest and sexual that Ritsu has to clap his right hand over his mouth to hold back a moan just watching him. It’s not fair, usually he’s able to be so noisy during sex and now he has to give up touching himself in order to make sure he keeps his volume down. The excitement of getting caught is definitely fun but the Sakuma family need to invest in a private plane. What better way to pass the time in the air than being able to fuck as loudly as they want.

“Ah~ so depraved and desperate, you’re hopeless.” He doesn’t even drop his voice into as low of a whisper as he has been. If they haven’t been caught now, he’s pretty sure they won’t be at all. “Fucking my hand like that, you’re pretending it’s my ass aren’t you? You wanna be fucking me right here? You want me in your lap riding you surrounded by all these people?”

A groan leaves Rei’s lips, raw and low. It must be where they are and their sleeping audience because Rei usually has so much more stamina than this. His hips stutter as his cock pulses, thick ropes of cum covering Ritsu’s hand and getting caught in the wool blanket. It’s obvious that he’s given up control entirely, the way he contorts his face in pleasure isn’t much different from what Ritsu sees when they’re alone at home, his head thrown back and lips parted as he tries to find his breath.

The fireworks only make Ritsu desperate to finish himself. Pulling his cum covered hand out from Rei’s blanket it brings it to his lips, sucking a finger into his mouth as his right hand goes back to clumsily palming his cock. He’s making a show of it and he hopes Rei’s watching, eyes closed as he licks his hand clean of his cum, breathy moans leaving him as he swallows it down.

Opening his eyes to make sure Rei is audience to his lewd display, a different set of eyes meet his. From across the aisle, the man watches open mouthed as Ritsu stares back at him. It’s too late to pretend he’s doing something innocent now. Taking two fingers into his mouth and sucking them down as hungrily as he would a cock, he grinds his hips up into his hand. He’s so close and this stranger who’s watching him is only egging him on. He seems entranced by his show, Ritsu can pretty much smell the arousal radiating off him.

Seeing the man’s hand drop to his own crotch Ritsu’s can’t hold back anymore. Some stranger on a plane is touching himself after watching him suck his brother’s cum off his fingers? That’s too much. His back arches off the seat as he tips over the edge, cum shooting within the confines of his jeans. It’s going to be so annoying to clean up, but that doesn’t matter, instead he’s locking eyes with the stranger across from him as he makes a show of riding out his orgasm.

He’s so lucky, him and Rei both, that the man seems content to run off to the cubicles at the end of the aisle once he’s done, shutting himself in to rub one out in far more privacy than Ritsu had ever considered obtaining for himself.

“Ritsu my sweet.” Rei’s voice reaches his ears and he turns his attention back to his adoring brother. “I have spare jeans in my carry on, they’ll be too big for you but I do think they’ll be a good deal more comfortable than your own.”

Ritsu’s in no position to deny him. Coming down from his orgasm he’s becoming very aware of how bad of an idea it was to cum in his pants with hours left ahead of them on their flight. He doubts Rei’s are spotless as well with how much he’d cum but they’re likely faring a lot better than his own. Plus, Rei offered him them so it’s not like he’s going to be selfless and say no now is he?

As he climbs over Rei he makes sure to lean down a little too far, letting his lips brush against his in thanks. It’s more than Rei deserves but well, he’s still tipsy and he’s just had a pretty good orgasm, he can let himself be nice for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s obvious that Rei never bothered learning the English equivalent of how he speaks now, although Ritsu can understand only occasional sentences in full, the rougher, more delinquent like tone he used to use is clear. And that’s dangerous. Dangerous because Rei just stopped in Duty Free to contemplate expensive watches and apparently the shop staff speaks pretty decent English herself because they’re now deep in conversation about …something. Dangerous because being in a store means he has to behave and that voice goes straight to his dick.

Was it cruel of him to hand his carry on suitcase to Rei and expect him to drag both his and Ritsu’s along once they’d disembarked the plane? Perhaps, but he feels exhausted and drained and Rei at least is used to this whole travel thing. He’s not and he doesn’t want to get used to it. When he debuts he’s keeping his career in Japan only.

It’s kind of impressive how easily Rei just falls into step, reading the English text on the dual language signs to know where to go. It’s bizarre to be surrounded by people speaking languages he doesn’t understand and honestly really hot when Rei slips into lightly accented English to talk to airport staff. He’s going to have to get used to that, very few of the family members at the reunion will speak Japanese but the majority of them do share a common language in English. Which as bad as it’s going to be for his dick, he’s pretty grateful for because neither of them speak Romanian and trying to navigate vampire customs entirely in a language neither of them can understand would be terrible.

It’s obvious that Rei never bothered learning the English equivalent of how he speaks now, although Ritsu can understand only occasional sentences in full, the rougher, more delinquent like tone he used to use is clear. And that’s dangerous. Dangerous because Rei just stopped in Duty Free to contemplate expensive watches and apparently the shop staff speaks pretty decent English herself because they’re now deep in conversation about …something. Dangerous because being in a store means he has to behave and that voice goes straight to his dick.

How someone can look so well put together after 12 hours on a plane, Ritsu doesn’t know. Standing there at Rei’s side, trying not to pout too much about the fact this woman is flirting with his brother, he can’t help but notice that somehow, Rei still looks pretty damn good. It’s unfair when he ties his mullet back like that, the stupid tiny ponytail revealing the smooth skin of his neck. Is he doing this on purpose? He can’t not know what this does to Ritsu. He’s terrible and Ritsu hates it and fuck, if that staff member looks at him like that one more time, he’s dragging Rei off to the nearest bathroom and reminding him exactly who it is that he should be paying attention to. If Ritsu has to spend so much time with only Rei as company, then he could at least be trying to keep him company.

“Anija, stop flirting with the watch lady.” He mutters, the woman probably can’t understand Japanese and even if she can, he doesn’t care.

“I am not flirting my dear Ritsu, she was simply curious about where we’re flying.” It’s a shame to hear him go right back to that bullshit grandpa way of speaking as soon as he swaps back to Japanese. His rougher sounding English was so much hotter. Bring that back.

“She thinks you’re flirting.” If they weren’t so obviously brothers he would be clinging to Rei’s arm like a jealous lover to try to get this woman to stop batting her eyelashes so much. Despite the fact that he literally _is_ a jealous lover, he knows it wouldn’t come off that way. “You can get all this stuff at home any way, I’m hungry and I wanna feed.”

Flashing his fangs at Rei he gets the point across that he doesn’t mean on food. He doesn’t really need to drink just yet but it’s a sure fire way of getting Rei alone with him and with what’s likely to transpire after he’s had his fill, they’ll be able to fill in a good deal of their layover time more enjoyably than shopping for watches. Maybe he’ll ask Rei to speak to him in English while they fuck, he can pretend it’s his old Rei.

“Ah, well in that case I suppose we should find ourselves somewhere private.”

He’s relieved when Rei only exchanges a few, short words with the staff member before turning to leave the store. Part of him had been convinced he was going to buy one of those stupid watches off her before leaving. Buying something with the excuse of _‘but my sweet it’s a souvenir from our brief time in Poland’_ sounds like just the cheesy kind of thing that Rei would do.

The walk to the premium lounge is a long one and by the time they’re finally scanning in their boarding passes, Ritsu’s considered ducking into one of the many toilets along their way multiple times.  He’s so sick of walking, it doesn’t matter which bathrooms it is that they choose anyway, a nicer bathroom won’t matter when he’s got Rei’s blood on his lips and his dick pounding into him.

He guesses he should be somewhat thankful that they made it here though, roomy cubicles, full length doors and music playing through speakers will make it a lot less likely that they’ll get caught. Not that he’s particularly worried about that but he supposes he should care a little bit, getting seen on the plane was so risky.

A hand on his ass guides him towards a shower cubicle, squeezing and groping possessively. Rei’s getting bold now that they have some privacy. Just how much has he been craving this too? Something proper after the preview they got on the plane. They’ve barely got the door locked behind them and Ritsu feels hard tiles against his back, Rei’s lips on his in a needy kiss.

Teeth and tongues and desperate sounds mix as they both reach for the other’s clothes, stripping jackets and shirts off and letting them fall to the tiled floor, fangs nipping at lips, almost drawing blood. It’s still not comparable to a bed, to being able to take their time and fuck however they want but it’s so much better than just settling for what they’d done on the plane.

“Talk in English.” He mutters against Rei’s lips, desperate to hear that rougher tone spilling from them again. “It’s stupidly hot.”

It’s hard for Rei to talk when he immediately captures his lips again. There’s so much fire and passion in his kisses, proving to Ritsu that he has eyes for no one else. Ritsu is his one and only. No matter what family rituals and traditions might call for from them, no matter how many other people they may sleep with, they’re the people whose fates are entwined. They’re the one that their heart feels at home with.

Rei’s hands find their way to his ass again, pulling him against him, grinding against his dick. He’s already started to get hard, the outline of his cock so hot and solid against Ritsu’s own. He wants it so bad, craves it. Gasping out as Rei’s hips dance against his, he almost forgets where they are. For now they’re safe, the only ones in here but that could change at any time. They still need to be careful.

His lips find their way to Rei’s neck, peppering the skin with kisses, trying to find the ideal spot to sink in his fangs and drink his fill. Rei’s blood is always so bright, intoxicating, so delicious. Licking over a vein he finds his spot. While he may not quite need to drink yet, being presented with such good food in such a delicious way, hunger surges through him regardless. Rei makes the most beautiful sound as his fangs sink in, blood bursting over his tongue, seeing him moaning too. There’s no missing the new surge of arousal through them both as Ritsu’s venom takes effect, their bodies alight with lust.

“ _Drink your full, take as much as ya want._ ” Slurred out in desperate English, Ritsu can’t begin to comprehend what he’s telling him but just hearing the tone of voice has arousal spiking even higher. He needs to be fucked by this rougher speaking Rei and he needs it now.

He almost forgets to seal Rei’s wounds as he pulls back, blood spilling down his neck in the moments where his brain’s switched off, where all he can think about is whether he wants Rei’s dick in his mouth first or if he wants it buried in his ass right away.

“You’ve got lube right?” One last kiss to the now broken skin on Rei’s neck, a slow lick up the trail of spilt blood. He’s teasing him as he waits for his answer.

“ _Yeah, but we ain’t doing that here._ ” Ritsu can understand that sentence and he’s not impressed. Even when Rei switches back to Japanese to explain why. “We still have almost two hours on a flight my sweet, I won’t be able to hold back once I’m inside you, you won’t want to sit down.”

“Ugh, dumb.” Sinking to his knees his fingers find Rei’s fly, something much easier to undo now that he can see it. “You better fuck me properly later then, I don’t wanna be able to walk tomorrow.”

Swallowing thickly he takes in Rei’s cock in front of him. It’s so thick, so hard, so long and it’s just what he craves. Licking the tip slowly, lightly teasing him he delights at how Rei’s fingers tangle in his hair. He’s impatient, rough, directs his cock between Ritsu’s lips and pushes inside, hand in his hair tightening cruelly. It’s exactly what Ritsu wants though, moaning around his dick he lets Rei start to fuck his mouth.

“ _Shit, you’re always so good at this, my little slut_.” He can’t understand much of his sentence but there’s cursing and praise and shit, Rei just needs to keep speaking English and for a second time today, Ritsu will be cumming in his pants.

Sucking hard as Rei thrusts into his mouth, he delights in the pants and groans he’s drawing from above him. Rei isn’t often this vocal. It doesn’t take long until he’s fucking his entire length down Ritsu’s throat, cursing in English again and again at how easily Ritsu can deep throat him.

Shaking fingers find their way to his belt, then to the fly of the pair of Rei’s jeans that he has on. Rei just using his mouth like this feels so amazing, this is just like his Rei, the more dominant rough one who just took what he wanted. If speaking English is all it takes to bring it back, then he’s not letting Rei speak Japanese in bed ever again.

Closing his hand around his cock, he’s quick to match Rei’s rhythm, jerking off in time with his brother’s thrusts. It’s hard and fast and amazing, his body just acting on instinct to allow him to be the best hole possible for Rei to fuck. It’s a good thing that his mouth is stuffed so full, Rei’s dick muffling his moans, keeping them to a volume where if someone walks in they might not be discovered immediately.

“ _Fuck, your mouth is great baby but I wanna fuck those soft thighs of yours_.” Pulling out from Ritsu’s mouth, Rei doesn’t change his manner of speaking when he continues in Japanese, the twist of arousal it brings has Ritsu sobbing quietly. He’s so unfair, so hot. This is the Rei he’s always craving. “Stand up and get rid of ya pants, I’m gunna fuck your thighs, a taste of what it’ll be like later when I get your ass.”

Ritsu’s never obeyed an order from Rei quite so quickly, the promise of more sex later, finally having him inside him is too good. It’s going to be so hard to keep his hands off him until they arrive at their accommodation. Rei really is not playing fair.

Fingers calloused from string instruments, they prickle slightly as he drags them up smooth legs, taking a moment to worship Ritsu’s body. He’s been more serious about his dancing lately and he knows it shows. His ass and thighs are pure sin.

“Onii-chan…” It comes out as a whimper as he feels the head of Rei’s spit slick dick slide between his legs. It’s so hot and hard and as his hands grip his hips to steady them, he finds himself hoping he bruises him. He’s a vampire, he can take this. He wants to be absolutely destroyed by this rough speaking, demanding Rei.

“Wish I could tell ya to sing out for me, let everyone know how good it feels to have my cock rubbing up against ya like that.” No one’s come in yet, perhaps he could. Maybe they’re safe in here and he can be as loud as he wants. When Rei changes back to English he moans regardless. “ _You’re so dirty, so sinful, so nasty, really do take after your big bro don’tcha?_ ”

Rei’s thighs slap against his own with every thrust, his cock pressing against him in all the right ways. It’s so good but still not quite enough. He longs to be filled and fucked until he can’t think, the next few hours are going to be so painful. Perhaps he can sleep on this next flight and he’ll be waking up knowing that Rei’s going to fuck him senseless as soon as they’re in a room with a bed.

The stink of sex lingers heavily in the air, undeniable and stifling, any one deciding to use the shower after them will know exactly what’s gone on in here. Rei’s arms wrap around his body as he gets closer, one drawing up Ritsu’s chest, slipping fingers past his lips and filling his mouth. It works somewhat as a gag, Ritsu sucking on them hungrily, taking them as deep as he can. Rei’s other hand finds its way to his cock, wrapping around the base and starting to jerk him off in time with his hips. Rei is everywhere, he’s caught in this net of his brother and he loves it. He feels so safe, so loved yet so lewd and depraved at the same time.

“ _You’re getting close aren’t ya, you’re so easy like that, barely even been touched but your body’s tremblin’ like ya wanna explode._ ”  Spoken low and directly in his ear, Rei’s definitely caught onto just how much he gets off on him speaking English. It’s not fair, it’s completely and utterly not fair. It’s embarrassing how fast he knows he’s going to cum from this.

There’s a shock of pain as Rei’s teeth sink into his shoulder, not drinking from him but marking him. He’s his and anyone who sees Ritsu without his winter layers on this trip will know. He’s Rei’s. Desperately he tries to suck Rei’s fingers into his mouth further, his body is on fire and he has no way to ground himself. Just a little bit more and he’ll be climaxing, painting the shower wall white with his release.

“ _I wish I could mark you up everywhere and let everyone see. Cover you in bites, have everyone know ya belong to me_.”

That’s what it takes to push him over the edge, Rei’s voice in his ear, whispering words he can only understand half of. His legs feel like they’re going to give out as his orgasm wracks his body, only Rei’s arms around him keep him standing as he continues to thrust between his thighs. Letting his head fall back against Rei’s shoulder he lets him keep fucking his thighs, taking his own pleasure in his body even though he’s now spent and exhausted. Rei seems desperate for his own release, hips snapping hard and fast against Ritsu’s with every thrust, trying to milk every bit of pleasure from him that he can.

It doesn’t take too much longer, Ritsu’s eyes flicking down just in time to see cum spilling between his thighs as Rei continues to fuck him through his climax. It should feel gross, feeling cum shooting between his legs like this but he can’t bring himself to care. Rei makes such raw, sexual sounds as he cums and he holds him so tight and well, they are in a shower, they can just use if for its intended purpose after

“Ritsu my sweet, are you alright?” Ugh, there he is back into his gross way of talking again right away but Ritsu can’t bring himself to be that pissed off by it.

“Fine, Anija get off me it’s starting to get too hot.” He misses Rei’s arms once they’re retracted from around him. If only they were in bed, he could just curl up in those arms and drift off to sleep. Stupid airport, he just wants to have arrived and to not have to think about planes again until it’s time to leave.

“Shall we shower?”  Rei suggests, placing a kiss to the back of Ritsu’s neck.

“Yeah, _someone_ came all over me. Gross.” As he complains he drags fingers through the mess between his thighs. Being marked with his brother’s cum like that isn’t really something that he minds at all. He looks forward to later when it’s his insides he’s painting in his colours. It will be a good reward for being so well behaved during all this stupid travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll have to give this a part 3 at some point where Ritsu gets that D too


	3. Transylvania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anija, where are we?” He voice is thick still with sleep. “We better not be at the castle, you promised we’d be staying somewhere else.”
> 
> Dread sets in as he says those words. He doesn’t even want to attend the festivities for the hours they’re obliged to be there. If they’re sleeping there too then he’s calling a taxi and going by himself to a real hotel. He’s not too sure how he’ll manage that when he only speaks Japanese and Rei has all of his spending allowance in his wallet but if there’s a will there’s a way.  
> “Be assured Ritsu, we are not staying with the other members.” Groaning quietly as he stands, Ritsu recognises that the travel must have done a number on Rei’s body. He probably needs to feed in order to recover fully, hopefully there’s an option that’s not Ritsu offering his own veins that will solve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on valentines day but you can't queue posts on here so it's early valentines.

Black hair and blood red eyes greet them at the airport, a woman holding a sign with their family name written in shaky kanji. Of course they had sent someone to meet them, can’t trust a taxi with the precious head of the family after all. Ridiculous. At least her car is comfortable, few words are been exchanged between Rei and her before sleep tempts Ritsu’s eyelids again. Having slept through most of their last flight, it had been a struggle to rouse himself for long enough to get through customs and into the car.

It isn’t the car stopping that pulls him from his slumber yet again, nor Rei gently shaking him awake to head into the hotel. By the time he’s blinking his eyes awake again he’s inside… somewhere. The interior doesn’t look like any hotel he’s been in before, it’s too rustic, too lived in. Surely Rei wouldn’t be placing logs on a fire in a hotel as well, he’s never heard of hotel rooms with wood fireplaces in them. Maybe that’s just how they do it here. Weird.

“Anija, where are we?” He voice is thick still with sleep. “We better not be at the castle, you promised we’d be staying somewhere else.”

Dread sets in as he says those words. He doesn’t even want to attend the festivities for the hours they’re obliged to be there. If they’re sleeping there too then he’s calling a taxi and going by himself to a real hotel. He’s not too sure how he’ll manage that when he only speaks Japanese and Rei has all of his spending allowance in his wallet but if there’s a will there’s a way.

“Be assured Ritsu, we are not staying with the other members.” Groaning quietly as he stands, Ritsu recognises that the travel must have done a number on Rei’s body. He probably needs to feed in order to recover fully, hopefully there’s an option that’s not Ritsu offering his own veins that will solve that.

“Where are we then? Doesn’t look like a hotel.” Lazily throwing out an arm he gestures at the living room around them. Despite his concerns it is nice, homely and steadily growing warmer thanks to the new fuel on the fire.

“Ah, well I didn’t know the exact location of the reunion so I asked for offsite accommodation to be arranged for us nearby.” Rei sounds slightly sheepish, as though this isn’t what he was expecting either. “A family member was kind enough to lend us their own home-”

Inhaling sharply he goes to complain. He doesn’t want to stay with other people! He wants Rei and that’s it! And now Rei’s gone and fucked up and he doesn’t even know if he wants him now.

“-I know what you’re worried about and do not fret too much, they’ve vacated for our stay.” What a relief. Rei should have said that first. “It’s just us here my sweet.”

Well that’s better. It not being a hotel may be for the best. Where ever this reunion is it’s likely remote, the nearby accommodation options are likely limited. Plus this is quite cosy, romantic even. Ah yeah, speaking of that, he is owed something by Rei. Rei better deliver this time, though he doesn’t quite seem to be in the condition to destroy him quite like he wants to be.

“Good.” Rolling over on the couch he enjoys how soft the fur throw is, the place may look humble from what he can see but they’re not living in need. “Did they give us food too? You needa feed and it’s too cold to hunt.”

Not that they’ve ever hunted, the family has always provided for them well. It sounds like a fun idea though… kind of. If it wasn’t so much effort and snowing outside. They’re in the supposed home of vampires, it could be fun to play it up.

“I was told there’s something in the fridge for us, I haven’t had time to check, stoking the fire and making sure you were comfortable in your slumber were my priorities.” Stalking over to him, Rei’s fingers slide through his hair and he leans into the touch on instinct. “We’ve not long arrived, I’ve not yet had time to explore the other rooms.”

“Hmmmph.” It must have not long hit nightfall in…. Japan? In Romania? What timezone is his body working on right now? He’s never had to find out whether it changes to nocturnal instantly or if he has to adjust to that. Travel is weird. “I’m gunna find the bath. Go feed, you look like shit.”

Despite having showered after their last escapade, it was hurried and quick. More important than that is being able to give Rei time to feed and making sure he’s ready to take him. He’s determined to finally get what he wants.

\-----

Hot, comforting and a relief after so many hours in planes, it’s tempting to just remain in the bath. Tempting but the water is starting to cool and his fingers starting to prune. Perhaps he should just stay in here until the water has become like ice, forcing him out. No. Rei has definitely had more than enough time to investigate their food situation, he’s definitely had enough time to drink his fill. If he lets himself freeze to death here in this bath tub he’ll never get to finally have his cock inside him and that’s important. More important than how lazy he feels right now. Well, an energized Rei will certainly be able to solve that issue.

Life has found its way back into Rei’s eyes as he meanders back out into the lounge, still naked and dripping from his bath. It’s almost too predictable how Rei instantly fixates on the drops running down his lithe body, navigating the same pathways that his hands and mouth often do. Ah, that’s going to get him riled up too easily, he’s so weak against Rei. It takes a lot of self control to keep his pace steady as he makes his way over to where he sits to straddle his lap.

“Ritsu my dearest, at least let me dry you off first, you’ll catch a cold.” Rei just has to ruin the mood.

“Who cares, I wanna fuck.” Pouting he lets himself walk faster. The sooner he’s grinding down on Rei’s dick, the sooner he’ll forget about dumb stuff like that. “Besides, they’re gunna make us drink so much anyway soon, I won’t be able to get a cold if I’m that well fed.”

“You may have a point but still, I would-”

Cutting off Rei’s words with his lips is all too satisfying. It’s stupid when he acts all concerned like that about things that don’t matter. He’s waited so many hours to get his reward and he’s going to make sure he gets it in full.

“Shut up.” The fabric of Rei’s shirt clings to his skin, soaking through with the bath water. “You can dry my hair later or whatever, right now I just want this. I was so good, you gotta reward me.”

“You know I can’t deny you my sweet.” Rei’s words are spoken against his lips, low and loving. “You were so good, so well behaved for your Onii-chan.”

The noise of disgust that leaves him at the name turns into one of surprise as he finds himself lifted into the air. Legs clinging around his waist tightly out of instinct, his lips find their way back to Rei’s as he carries him. He had time to explore, he must know where they’re going. Hopefully a bed, he wants a nice soft mattress. A good hard fuck and a nice soft bed.

Their lips don’t part as his back meets the bed, sinking into lush throws and furs. Whoever lives here values their comfort. Something not so soft greets him as his hips roll up against Rei. So fast to start getting hard, there’s no way Rei would have managed to last through drying off his hair and body before pouncing on him. They’re both pathetically weak for each other.

“Anija’s so lewd~” Teasing between kisses he grinds down on him again.

Rei’s wearing far too many clothes right now and that needs to change. Not that he really wants to stop clinging to him for long enough to do that. Being so closely pressed again him feels as comforting as it does exciting. He can never get enough of Rei.

Rei’s kisses leave his lips, trailing down his neck instead with so much love and affection that it’s almost sickening. It’s enough to let him lay back though, separate himself from Rei enough that he can continue his lips journey down his body. Ugh, this much love from Rei might be gross but it is but this way he can show him with his body just how much he aches for him. Reaching down as Rei’s tongue trails over a nipple, he finds he can just reach his fly, fumbling to get him out of those stupid jeans.

“You brought the lube in here right? Where is it.” He demands, having managed to get his pants open his mind’s immediately on the next step to getting Rei inside him.

“Patience my dearest, I want to savour you.”Groaning impatiently he flops completely down on the mattress once more. He didn’t want this to be sweet and slow. “We will have plenty of other opportunities while here, you need to be able to handle what tomorrow has in store for you at the very least.”

Ugh yeah. Stupid family rituals and traditions. Rei has a point but it’s all just a hassle, too much effort. He’ll let him be romantic but he’s not going to be happy about it and dammit, Rei still better make him scream.

Finger tips tickle as the trail down his thighs, marking out the paths Rei’s lips soon follow. In a way it’s nice to lay back and be worshipped like this. Usually they’re so caught up in passion and lust that Rei doesn’t get to take his time, or isn’t allowed to. There’s been more than a few times where he’s tried and ended up in bonds, Ritsu taking control of the situation to ensure that there aren’t too many feelings involved. Perhaps that’s a bit silly now. He’s more honest with Rei about his love for him, there’s no longer such a need to hide it.

Parting his legs further, he reacts to Rei’s fingers sliding up his inner thighs, massaging the soft skin as they explore. Likely he’s remembering how good they felt closed around his dick just hours ago, he better not be getting any ideas to do it again. His hips roll up against nothing as he bites his lip. He’s needy and almost completely hard but he knows he’s not going to get any stimulation quite yet. A frustrated whimper draws an affectionate chuckle from Rei, he’s probably getting off on the denial aspect of this as well, so typical.

It’s a relief to find Rei’s mouth continues its trend of following after his hands, kissing and sucking at the skin for just long enough that Ritsu knows he’ll be left with marks. A different sort than the bruises on his hips that he’d been expecting from tonight but no less welcome. Tilting his eyes down he takes in Rei’s head between his legs, making its way steadily higher. While he doesn’t really want to try and guess what Rei will do next for fear of his frustration growing further, he finds himself hoping regardless. And with how close Rei’s lips are getting, that hoping may not be in vain.

“Please Anija…” Ah, perhaps he should have said the other name but Rei will have to work for that. Prove to him that even when he’s loving him like this, he can get that word to spill from his lips.

Warmth drawing over his hole pulls a gasp from him. Yes! He was right and oh god, Rei seems to be more diligent than usual, treating him so thoroughly that he’s sure by the time Rei’s tongue’s inside him he could be cumming from this alone. Firm flat strokes over his entrance are intercepted with kisses, his arms hooking under Ritsu’s thighs to give himself more leverage as he circles with the tip of his tongue, getting closer and closer to dipping inside. With how firmly Rei’s arms hold him, it’s hard to grind back against him, encourage him to hurry up and eat his ass properly. Patience isn’t really something he’s used to having in bed, even if just laying back and letting Rei do his thing is pretty nice.

A moan falls from his lips as Rei’s tongue pushes inside him. His movements are still slow, tender but they’re purposeful. He’s fully focused on making sure Ritsu is thoroughly spoiled. Squirming as much as he can, breathy sounds leave him with increasing frequency as Rei fucks him with his tongue. He’s always had a talent for making him fall apart like this but this is something else. It’s both satisfying and teasing, giving him everything he needs but not in the way he’s used to getting.

Sweat begins to mix with the water dripping down his hairline, there’s no need for a wood fire or heavy blankets when they’re together like this. Rei lights a fire in him that nothing else can replace. How long could they go on like this for, Rei giving him all his love, treating him like a king? He doesn’t doubt they could go all night, Rei’s fingers substituting when his tongue needs a rest.

Almost as if reading his mind a slick finger presses inside, reaching deeper than his tongue ever could and curling in so precisely that Ritsu can’t help but whimper in response. How cruel. He’d been too distracted by how good Rei’s mouth felt to pay any attention to what his arms and hands were doing. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he now has more room to move, to rock back against the increasing number of fingers thrusting into him.

“You’re so beautiful my sweet, so good.” Rei mutters, voice brimming with affection. “Onii-chan will give you what you’ve been wanting so soon.”

While usually he would roll his eyes or make a face at Rei calling himself Onii-chan, he finds himself nodding, not protesting it at all. Rei can call himself whatever he wants, he’ll call him whatever he wants, he’s lost in a spell. A spell where being honest about his love and letting Rei being honest about his both feel so natural.

“Onii-chan, don’t tease.” Gasping out the words he doesn’t miss the way Rei’s face lights up in response.

“Never my dearest, I’ll give you anything you desire.”

Finally Ritsu spies the bottle of lube laying amongst the piles of blankets as Rei reaches for it. He’s  somewhat clumsy as he pushes off his pants and attempts to lube himself up, trying to do things one handed so that he doesn’t have to take his fingers out of Ritsu.

“Here, give.” Reaching down he waits with his hand out for Rei to realise what he’s asking for.

It’s a definitely stretch and takes a bit of shuffling to get them both in a position where Ritsu can reach his dick but as soon as he feels that hot, hard length in his hand he finds himself groaning. Finally he’s going to get it inside him, finally he’s going to feel that sweet stretch that nothing else can quite replicate. He’s far from the only one affected either, the anticipation of having it inside him can’t compare to the relief that Rei must be feeling as he stokes him slowly. His lube covered hand the first proper stimulation he’s gotten, his eyes are quick to flutter closed, low, quiet sounds joining Ritsu’s higher ones.

It’s clear that it takes a lot of self control for Rei to grab his wrist, to halt his movements so he can finally move to press inside. It’ll be worth it though, which is something Ritsu has to remind himself as Rei’s fingers slide out of him, leaving him empty and wanting. Those moments while Rei moves about on the mattress and positions Ritsu’s legs so he can slip between them are filled with anticipation. It’s so clear to both of them that they just want to get on with things, for Rei to be inside him already, fucking him deep and lovingly.

“Ready my Ritsu?” Lifting a leg over his shoulder, Rei lines himself up, ready to begin pressing inside. The position has him buzzing with excitement. Even if Rei’s going slow, like this he’ll feel it so deep inside that he’ll still be left with a pleasant ache afterwards.

Groaning quietly as he feels his head against him he nods, he wants nothing more than for Rei to be inside him, the fact he even had to ask is silly, of course he’s ready, he’s been waiting for this since their first flight.

Feeling him slowly sinking in, moaning as he fills Ritsu with his thick length, brings a smile to Ritsu’s face. Nothing ever quite compares to just how right it feels to have Rei’s cock buried inside of him. He was made for this.

Kisses and light bites litter his neck as Rei lets him adjust to having him inside. He doesn’t need it really, he’s so used to this by now but he’s not going to whine or complain this time. Fangs might scrape over his skin but they’re careful, never trying to pierce it and carefully avoiding the purple bruise of the bite from earlier. It’s just enough to make him shiver and tilt his head so Rei can have easier access but not enough to cause any pain.

Slowly he starts to rock inside, thrusting in carefully, testing the waters. It’s still enough to take the breath out of Ritsu to begin with, he’s so unfairly thick and long and Ritsu wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Onii-chan, more.” He says it more as a confirmation that everything’s good than he does to demand Rei go faster but he wouldn’t mind that either.

“Of course my sweet.” Rei’s lips brush against his ear as he speaks, his tone filled with desire.

Hearing that first slap of skin against skin as Rei fucks him properly has him moaning as much as the feeling of Rei fucking into him does. His thrusts are deeps and powerful but careful, aiming to brush past his prostate but not milk it. He wants this to last and Ritsu doesn’t really mind that. If he can feel this good for hours on end then he has no complaints. He should let Rei show his love like this more often, should in return allow himself to be this bare and honest too.

Their fingers entwine much like their bodies do, holding hands, gripping tight as pleasure wracks them both. The heat in the room isn’t suffocating, it’s pleasant, something Ritsu wants to bask in and soak up like a cat would the summer sun. It’s invigorating and energising. Closing his eyes and tilting his chin up he catches Rei’s lips, usually he’d refuse to kiss him after what he’s just done but it feels so right to just feel his lips against his lips, his tongue sliding over his tongue. Their kisses are imprecise and sloppy but there’s a need surging through him, he needs to be connected to Rei in as many way’s possible.

Whether intentional or not, Rei’s thrusts start to target his prostate more directly, position shifting slightly as he continues to fill him so completely. Pleasure starts to build steadily and he almost doesn’t want it to. He’s caught between wanting this to go on forever and craving the burst of pleasure his climax will give him. Tucking his free leg behind Rei’s ass and pulling him in he makes up his mind. Fuck him until he’s spilling between them both, painting that now drenched shirt Rei’s wearing with his cum, they can go for more rounds later. More rounds where maybe he wouldn’t mind letting the occasional one be like this again.

Words try to spill from his lips, telling Rei how good it feels, that he loves him but slurring them against Rei’s own they come out in a moaned mess. He’s sure his feelings are conveyed though, squeezing Rei’s hand tighter to get the point across. His other hand finds itself gripping at the back of Rei’s shirt, holding on tight as if it’s his only hold on reality. He can’t last much longer, not with Rei being so accurate with his cock. It’s amazing, unfair, beautiful and cruel. He hopes that he follows soon after, shooting deep inside him.

As Rei’s lips part from his, giving them both a moment to catch their breath, he goes to speak again, the words only somewhat comprehensible as Rei continues to thrust in deep.

“I lov-,” His chest gasps for breath, every part of him is alight with pleasure. “Onii-chan…”

He can’t focus on words any more, just on how quickly his climax is building. Nails digging into Rei’s hand he’s probably going to leave marks but he doesn’t really care too much about that at the moment. He’s pretty sure Rei feels the same, finally his movements are starting to lose their precision, fucking him more desperately than accurately. Both of them about to tip over the edge,

He misses as he tries to catch Rei’s lips again. Rather than being able to lean up his head ends up thrown back, ecstasy overtaking his body as his climax hits. It’s somehow different from when they’ve had a fast and rough or kinky and cruel fuck, his heart feels as light as his body does as a high settles in. He doesn’t even immediately register that Rei’s still fucking him, trying to reach his own orgasm without overstimulating him too much. The haze only starts to clear as Rei pushes in one last time, dick twitching inside him as he releases. It’s going to be a pain to clean that up later, it always is but in the moment he loves it, he wouldn’t ask for things any other way.

“Are you alright dearest?” Rei asks softly, breath coming heavy as he bends down to place another kiss to Ritsu’s lips.

“Yeah, was good.” He can’t think in full sentences yet. Words still swim before him. “Onii-chan. Cuddle.”

A fond chuckle leaves Rei’s lips as he slowly pulls out of him. It’s a feeling that’s never gotten any less weird, especially as Rei’s cum trickles out after him, threatening to further make a mess of the blankets.

“Of course.” As he takes him into his arms, Rei places a kiss to his forehead. “Just for a short while however, we should get cleaned up before we properly retire for the night.”

He knows Rei sees him poke out his tongue in response to that.

“Ritsu dearest, please behave.” Ruffling his hair Rei treats him in a way that at other times might have him snapping at him and rolling away. “And this time wont you let me dry you off?”

“Maybe~ Onii-chan will have to ask super nice if he wants that.” Curling against Rei closer he buries his head into his chest. “And carry me. Ask nicely and carry me.”

He’s being a brat and he knows it but he knows Rei doesn’t care. There was a hair drier in the bathroom, it would be nice to have him sit behind him, fingers brushing through his hair and lavishing him in compliments about how cute he is. He misses letting Rei spoil him like that. Well, what happens in Transylvania stays in Transylvania, perhaps, just perhaps he can let himself be honest for the whole trip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow writing these 2 being tender was weirf but they deserve to be loving sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't help myself when there's new Sakuma content out can I?


End file.
